marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Human Coalition (Earth-11326)
Albany was bombed by the United States Air Force in order to kill the Phoenix.Age of X Communiques: Cannonball, Gambit, Revenant The Decimation The U.S. government then sanctioned the creation of the mutant hunting robots, the Exonims, in mass-production . Multiple operations (such as Clean-Sweep,Age of X Communiques: Magneto, Basilisk, LegacyAge of X Communiques: Berserker, Hellion, Nightmare Pig IronAge of X Communiques: Frenzy, Magma, Cypher or Red Hot) to round up mutants and human relatives of mutants. Executions, arrest or sterilizations were proceeded on the mutants and their family, possibly carriers of X-Gene. In the months that followed, the mutant population dropped drastically. This sharp decline in the mutant population became known as "The Decimation".Historical Log 3C: Mutant-Hunting Exonims begin "The Decimation" As the Emergency Powers Act passed, mutants were now imprisoned in the specialized prison of Alcatraz , where they were all executed. Researchers were even commissioned to develop a "cure" for mutancy. Around the world, mutants were segregated and targeted. The United Kingdom attempted to exile their mutants to a small island off of the north coast of Ireland. However, the ships never made it to their destination: One was bombed by Irish separatists, most of them turned back, and the last was liberated by the Mutant Liberation Front and the mutants escaped into Canada and the United States. Those aiding or protecting mutants were arrested too. The popular superhero team, The Fantastic Four, was publicly arrested for harboring a mutant fugitive. Sue Storm herself reported the incident after the mutant injured her son Franklin.Historical Log 4D: Fantastic Four arrested Multiple mutant combatant groups formed during this period, among them the Mutant Liberation Front who perform attack on Trask Corporation subsidiaries in New York City, Magneto's Brotherhood and Acolytes, and Paige and Sam Guthrie. This team was infiltrated by the mutant Copycat, who was later killed by Paige. In the mist of anti-mutant hysteria, the mutant "terrorist" known as Magneto organized several efforts to liberate mutants including campaigns in San Francisco, Genosha, Baton Rouge and New York City. The Avengers Following these numerous terrorist acts by Magneto and his followers, the U.S. government assembled an elite team of hero humans to hunt down these last mutants. The new team was dubbed The Avengers. Among them were the scientists Bruce Banner and Tony Stark, both severely altered by encounters with mutants, the Ghost Rider, Captain America, the Invisible Woman in a quest of forgiven and the cold-blooded and obedient assassin Redback.Historical Log 5E: Avengers tasked with Mutant hunting Fortress X In a show of force and to rally his fellow mutants, among the last, Magneto used his control of magnetism to literally steal multiple structures from Manhattan (including the Chrysler Building where were besieged numerous mutants), Empire State Building and Grand Central Station) and create his mutant safe haven, Fortress X. The Avengers were tasked to find the Fortress and kill Magneto, but instead turned back and protected the mutant civilian from the Human Coalition and the Hulk, dying all in the process. The Force Warriors learned also from the Invisible Woman how to protect the Fortress using force fields. Many bounties were put on the mutants remaining outside the Fortress, and the mutant-tracker known as the Doctor Strange operated many terminations for the Human Coalition. Unbeknown to the authorities, he was in fact escaping mutant fugitives into the Fortress, knowing that one day the humans would turned back their weapons on him and his kind. And indeed, at some point, the Human Coalition discovered Nick Fury's Secret Warriors. As the Secret Warriors were kids from super-villains or super-heroes, they decided to also target the post-muties, and to proceed termination and sterilization on them, as for Spider-Man. For thousands days, the Human Coalition keep assaulting the Fortress X without breaching the defense of the Mutant Resistance, but succeeding on killing numerous other mutants. They eventually assaulted the mutants with their whole army and finally destroyed Fortress X, leading the mutants to fight harder than ever, facing their doom with no more shelter to hide. Soon after, the Human Coalition was erased with the rest of this reality by the mutant reality-warper David Haller. | Equipment = Bioscanners detecting mutated or mutant DNA. | Transportation = Tanks, flights | Weapons = Exonims | Notes = * It is unclear if the Human Coalition soldiers are part of the US Army, or if this one was merged into the HC. * It was stated that no mutant renegades or super-powered were present among the troops assaulting everyday the Fortress XX-Position: Mike Carey. Few cases of super-human and mutants operatives or allies and have been reported: ** Copycat wasn't a field soldier but a spy, infiltrated into the Guthrie's X Force Cell. She was killed by Paige. ** Avengers: The Ghost Rider, Captain America, Hulk, Invisible Woman, Redback, Steel Corpse who were all killed after having changed side for protect the mutants. (Except Hulk, an active anti-mutant, and Ghost Rider, killed on a previous mission). ** Sabretooth was working for the humans as a tracker, after having been captured and tortured. He was used by the Avengers and killed by Hulk for no good reason. ** Tony Stark and Reed Richards created at some point a device who's still running, to prevent Magneto from reversing the magnetic poles. Richards ended up arrested for his help to the mutant fugitive Wolfsbane, and Stark was infected with a Techno-organic Virus by the Madison brothers. He later joined the Avengers and was killed on his will by Captain America when his armor took the control and tried to kill mutant children. ** The Human Coalition even tried to corrupt Gambit into joining them, without success, as Remy was very not a big fan of the authority. He escaped and join the Mutant Resistance on the Fortress X. ** At a point, the magician known as the Doctor Strange was hired to track down mutants, but in fact was a friend of Magneto, and teleported his "victims" instead of seemingly disintegrates them. His current whereabouts are unknown. * Numerous mutants (potential or active) and meta-humans were detained at some point by one or other human organizations: ** Irene Adler ** Blob (Fred Dukes) ** Callisto ** Theresa Cassidy ** Chamber (Jonothon Starsmore) ** Lorna Dane ** Fantastic Four Historical Log 4D: Fantastic Four arrested *** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) *** The Thing (Ben Grimm) *** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) ** Firefist (Russell Collins) ** Frenzy (Joanna Cargill) ** Gambit (Remy LeBeau) ** Guthrie Family *** Lucinda Guthrie *** Jeb Guthrie *** Lewis Guthrie *** Joelle Guthrie ** Logan ** Maggott (Japheth) ** Mammomax (Maximus Jensen) ** Marrow (Sarah) ** Masque ** Mystique (Raven Darkholme) ** Neophyte (Simon Hall) ** Nightmare (Megan Gwynn) ** Omega Red (Arkady Rossovich) ** John Proudstar ** Psylocke (Betsy Braddock) ** Reaper (Pantu Hurageb) ** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Sabretooth/Weapon S (Sabretooth) ** Summers Family *** Gabriel Summers *** Basilisk (Scott Summers) ** Warlock (Doug Ramsey) ** Whirlwind (David Cannon) ** Wolfsbane (Rahne Sinclair) | Trivia = * The user accessing to the history log has been granted a "Security Clearance: Omega". It is unknown which Human Coalition member possessed that clearance. It is the only known security clearance level among the Human Coalition as far. | Links = }}